Danielle's Ever After
by B1u3 R0s3
Summary: We all know Danielle's story, right? But what happens behind the scenes? Those missing ten years? What's she thinking and feeling? Now you know.Danielle's POV. My first, R&R, constructive crit. appr. No flames please. Rating just in case for later chapter
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After. I only own this Fanfic and Danielle's thoughts in it and what's not in the movie.**

My name is Danielle De Barbarac, I'm eight years old, and I love my father, Auguste, very much. We read together whenever he is home. He has grey hair and is very tall, to me at least. I have long, pretty straight auburn hair that comes a little past my shoulders. I'm a pretty average height for my age. Our two maids, Louise and Paulette, are always trying to keep me clean and looking nice, but I always seem to get dirty and soiled. Gustave doesn't help. He's a boy, my age and height, with shorter hair, only to about his ears. He has darker blonde hair, and is skinny, like me. Louise and Paulette look a bit older, but then so does Father. But he's coming home today! And, he's bringing three more people with him! I'm so excited! So excited that I can't sit still while Paulette and Louise are getting me ready, my hair, my dress, everything has to be perfect before he gets back. I was standing in my bedroom. My bed is big, and has beautiful sheets and covers on it. There's a mirror in my room, too, and all sorts of books, the ones that Father brings home from his travels with him. Back to getting ready, though. I was standing there, both of them getting me ready. They had braided my hair in a strip on top like a headband, and my dress was white underneath a dark over-jumper type thing.

"Oh, Paulette, it's just like Christmas! I get a mother, and sisters, all in one day!" I said, and then ran over to the mirror.

"Child, your father arrives any moment!" cried Paulette. She rushed over to where I was. Louise commented, "The master deserves some happiness after all these years, raising up the child on his own."

I sat playing with my hair as Paulette fixed my dress. "I hope they like me," I said.

"Oh, they'll love you," said Louise, "just be the little angel I know's in there somewhere," she finished, lightly tapping her finger on my nose.

"And don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away," added Paulette. "Oh, hold still!" She cried as I raced towards the window. I had heard Gustave's signal: stones at the window.

"Gustave, I told you! Not today," I chided.

"You look like a girl!" he replied, shocked by my appearance.

"That's what I am, half-wit!" I said, annoyed.

"Yea, but today you look it," he said.

"Boy or girl, I can still whip you!" I said, chin held high. I was ready for a fight.

"Ha!" he cried, running around the corner of the house. I turned away from the window, rushed past my bed, through the doorway, down the stairs, and out the front door to find Gustave.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Gustave waiting for me with both fists full of mud. Some had dripped out of his hands and onto his pants. "Surprise," he yelled, an evil glint in his eye.

"I don't think so!" I cried, ducking as he threw the clods. They barely missed me. While I was doubled over, I grabbed some chunks of mud of my own: a huge clod in each hand. I jumped up. "Ha!" I yelled, and chucked the mud.

Pretty brilliant attack, with the element of surprise, I thought. The only problem was, he had also grabbed mud while I was down.

"AAH!" I cried, trying to dodge at the last second. The clod barely hit the side of my face. I looked back at Gustave, a cruel look on my face that said 'this means war!'. Then the real fight began. We both picked up large quantities of mud and threw it wildly, not looking up to see if our throws were accurate. As soon as the mud left our hands, we bent down to get more ammunition. Most of my shots hit home, while his didn't. Also, he's _really_ bad at dodging. Soon we were both covered with mud, him more so than me.


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After. I only own this Fanfic and Danielle's thoughts in it and what's not in the movie.**

Presently, out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father's carriage pull up in front of the manor. It looked like any other carriage, black, with small signs of wear and dirt on it. Father got out, followed by a lady and two girls, whom I assumed to be her daughters. The lady had a white, curved object on her head, with green lines on it. Her dress was a beautiful light shade of blueish-green with some white accents at the top of the dress there was some white. One of the girls had a deep red colored dress on, the other a dark blue one. The one in blue had a white headpiece on, and the one in red had one on her head too. But I only had eyes for him.

"Papa!" I cried, running around the corner of the house to the front, arms outstretched.

"Oh, ho!" He said, picking me up into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. Then he put me down on the ground and said, "I had hoped to present a little lady," he inspected my appearance with a critical eye, "but I suppose you'll have to do," he finished, a smile on his face. Then a look of confusion entered his features. "Where's Gustave?" he asked, looking around for my friend.

"There, sir," I replied, pointing as a dejected Gustave with his head hung down came from around the corner of the house. He was covered with mud from head to toe. "I slaughtered him," I finished, a happy smile of success on my face.

My father laughed. "So you did," he agreed, standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. He turned me around to face the staff and the newcomers. I reached up and grabbed his hands. We rocked slightly from side to side as he introduced the newcomers.

Danielle, meet the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline," my father said.

Both of the daughters dipped into curtsies. "Mademoiselle," they said in unison. We all went inside. I tried to escape the inevitable, but Louise and Paulette caught me and gave me a bath.


	3. Playtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After. I only own this Fanfic and Danielle's thoughts in it and what's not in the movie.**

Once I was finally clean, I got dressed (with help, of course), and went to play with Marguerite and Jacqueline. They were in the sitting room. I bounded into the room, tripping over my own feet, but caught myself at the last second. Jacqueline smiled, looking like she might be stifling a giggle. Marguerite just stared at me like I was an idiot. They both went back to meticulously stitching. I decided to try to make them like me.

"Marguerite, Jacqueline," I began. They both looked up expectantly from their needlework. "Would you like to play?" I bit my lip, hoping at least one of them would say yes. Jacqueline looked excited, as if she wanted to say yes, but then she looked over at Marguerite, as if asking permission. Marguerite's face was hard.

"I don't think mother would like it," she said, and immediately became engrossed in her needlepoint. Jacqueline looked disappointed, but didn't question her sister's judgment. She, too, went back to her needlework, but not happily.

"Oh," I said, dismayed, and then thought of a plan. "I'll be outside if you need me." I walked around the corner, but not quite out the door. I opened and closed it to give the appearance that I had left. I still had a sliver of hope that Jacqueline would come. I almost giggled in anticipation.

I peeked around the corner. Marguerite was still concentrated on her needlepoint, so she couldn't possibly see me. Jacqueline's hands were still. She sighed. Then she looked wistfully out the window. Before she looked back down at her work, she saw me, and her eyes locked on mine. She gave a little half-smile.

"Coming?" I mouthed. She nodded. Her face twisted up into a thoughtful look. I figured she could come up with a plan of escape without me, so I stood and turned back around the corner, out of view. I heard her get up and mutter some excuse to leave. Marguerite didn't even give a response. Jacqueline walked gracefully around the corner. When she was out of Marguerite's line of vision, she ran silently to me. A look of elation spread across her features. I put my finger to my lips, signaling silence and stealth. She nodded. I grabbed her hand with my free one and we dashed quietly out through the front doors and into the sunlight.

Once we were free of the confines of the house, Jacqueline talked openly. She babbled on a bout this and that, and I added my own tidbits here and there. We talked about her mother, Marguerite, my mother, my father, the servants, her old home, and many other things for quite a while. We told jokes to each other, laughed, and enjoyed ourselves immensely. We walked all around the manor, walking aimlessly for a time, then I directed us towards my favorite spot—the pond.

We finally reached it. The pond isn't that deep, only a few feet. Many creatures, such as fish, frogs, and lizards live in it. There's quite a variety of plants there too. My father and I sit and talk there. We read sometimes, too. It is my favorite thinking spot. I pulled Jacqueline near, our conversation still going, when she stopped. She stopped talking, and stopped walking dead in her tracks. I tugged on her hand, but she would step no further. I looked back, a question on my lips. Her face was full of terror and dread.

"What is it, Jacqueline?" I asked. She blinked her eyes a few times, now out of her trance.

"Oh, n-n-nothing," she said, faking a smile, but her voice faltered. "Well, we better head back," she continued with forced cheer, "Don't want to be late for my first dinner." She turned and headed back up the hill, towards the house. Well, if she didn't want to tell me, she didn't want to tell me. I let it go and hurried up the hill to catch up.


	4. Supper

**AN: Thanks you all so much for your reviews! Thank you for your ideas about Jacqueline's fear of water. They might also explain why the Baroness is single. Here goes!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After (neither book nor movie).**__**I only own this Fanfic and Danielle's thoughts in it and what's not in the movie.**_

As I ran up the hill towards my house, thoughts ran through my mind.

_Why was Jacqueline afraid? What was she afraid of? _And _Why won't she tell me?_

As I neared the house, I decided to put those in the back of my mind to think upon later. There would be plenty of time in the future to puzzle those out. Now, it was my father's first dinner back, and my new family's first here. I put on a burst of speed. I was excited.

I didn't slow as I reached the door. I saw Jacqueline go through, so it was open. I ran in, and almost collided with Paulette! She was carrying food.

"Child! You'll be the death of me I swear it!" She said, dodged me expertly. Her tone sounded as if it was meant to chastise me, but I thought I caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips as she continued on her way to the dining room.

I followed her, but not close enough to do any damage to the food or her heart. I had learned my lessons in the past. As I walked into the room and prepared to sit down, I was cut off by Louise.

"Oh, no you don't!" She caught my wrists and turned them over to inspect my palms. I sighed impatiently. "You're going to go wash up, young lady,"

"Yes'm," I said unwillingly. I slowly dawdled towards the door. My father and I met up in the hallway.

"Why so glum?" he asked, taking in my expression with a smile. "You love food. You should be excited!"

I glanced up at him. "Louise told me to go wash up first," I said, then resumed my pouting.

"Come, now," he said, "My daughter shouldn't be acting like this," I just crossed my arms. He put his hand under my chin and brought it up so our eyes met. "Now go wash up like Louise told you."

"All right," I replied, my mood slightly lightened.

"And then you can sit next to me," he finished

My mood lifted immediately. "Really, Papa?" I asked, my formerly crossed arms now down at my sides. He nodded. I jumped up and tried to put my arms around his neck. He chuckled, and lifted me up.

"Now, go!" he said, and put me back on my feet.

I turned and ran outside to the water pump and trough. I may be a little girl, but I am strong. I quickly pumped some water into the trough, washed my hands, and ran back inside.

Right before the doorway to the kitchen I paused. I slowed, and walked in as gracefully as I could. The only empty seat was next to Papa. I took it, and Papa prayed for dinner.

"My dear Father above, thank you for protecting me on my journey home. Thank you that my daughter was safe, and thank you for protecting my household, and my new family members. I thank you for the food of which we are about to partake. Amen."

"Amen," we all repeated afterwards. Louise and Paulette came in with pitchers of water and more food. Father had the tray of food first, and then he handed it to me. _Mmmm, roast mutton, my favorite! _I grabbed the two biggest pieces quickly, and passed the tray on. I immediately dug in. _Mmmm, as good as I thought it would be._

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard one of our newcomers sneer, "Nice manners," I decided to ignore it, if it even happened.

I finished my meat, and was in the middle of licking my fingers when I paused. I looked at my new sisters and mother, who were absorbed in their eating. They were all delicately picking up meat with their forks, cutting gently, chewing quietly, and all while keeping their elbows off the table, backs straight. I was amazed. I looked over to my father, who paused in his eating to look over at me. He smiled at my shocked face, taking in my dropped jaw and wide eyes. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head gently.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Me, too," I whispered back. He pulled back and we looked at each other. We burst into a fit of giggles.

The Baroness looked up from her dinner with a confused look on her face. "Auguste," she said, "what is it?"

He regained his composure. "Nothing, Rodmilla," he said with a straight face. He looked over at me, and his façade was slightly broken—a chuckle escaped his lips. The Baroness cocked an eyebrow, but evidently decided not to pursue the matter any further. She went back to her dinner. I smiled. Another face was smiling too: Jacqueline's. She winked, and I returned the favor. We both looked back at our plates.

Soon, everyone was finished eating, and Louise and Paulette took our dishes and the empty food platters.

"Papa," I began questioningly. He looked over at me.

"Yes, Danielle? What is it?" he replied.

"Well, I was wondering if tonight we could sit by the fire, or play a game or something."

"A _game_," Margeurite said indignantly, "Why would we play a game?"

"Well, Papa and I like to play a game called 'Charades'. It's where you…" I broke off as the Baroness said,

"Girls, I think it's time we retired." Margeurite shot me a brief triumphant look, and Jacqueline had one of disappointment on her face.

"Maybe some other time," Papa said, consoling me with a hug as the other three headed upstairs. "Now go get ready for bed," he said, "I'll meet you upstairs, and I'll bring your gift."

"My gift?" I cried excitedly, getting out of the embrace, "Is it a book?" I asked.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" He replied with a smile.

"It _is _a book! Oh, thank you, Papa!" I said.

"All right, now go! I'll meet you up there," He said.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could to get ready.


End file.
